


The Serpent Said Unto Him

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Catholic Guilt, Consequences, Corruption, Cum Eating, Epilogue Tags:, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religion, Teasing, Virginity, chris the slut pops felixs cherry, dirty nasty boys the morning after, i guarantee it!!, light degradion, lots and lots of blasphemy, maybe 1 instance of dubcon if ur especially sensitive to that but not really, some namecalling, somehow no intermalized homophobia shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Felix was raised Catholic. Like, really Catholic. And parts of that upbringing have stuck with him, like wanting to save himself for marriage.Chris doesn’t know if he believes in that sort of thing. What he does know is that he likes Felix, and he’s an impatient motherfucker.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me :) @kittenhyvnjin  
> -  
> thanks to @xarachaa !! and the slumber partie gc for helping me w this :) <3

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈: 𝐏𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐲

Chris has been crushing on him for a while. An achingly long while. But being with Felix has always seemed so far out of reach. He’s come to grips with it being something best left as a fantasy. It could make things weird within the group, especially if they split up. Just thinking about it makes him cringe. 

Yet, his crush has never subsided. In fact, his recent revelation that Felix is a virgin has only exacerbated his interest in him. It’s creepy, he knows it is. But Felix’s purity fascinates him. He’s untainted, untouched, body unseen to anyone but himself. Chris is enthralled by the prospect of being the one to teach Felix all about the various sexual deviancies that come so naturally to him. 

Chris gets around. He’s had girlfriends, boyfriends, one-night-stands galore. Felix, on the other hand, would never have even had his first kiss without a game of spin the bottle. He’s dated before, but he always backs out before it gets serious. Chris worries Felix has put sex on a sky high pedestal, and he’s relying on an impossibly perfect partner to be able to reach it. 

He’s been flirting with Felix more obviously lately. Touching him more, clinging to him longer. At first, Felix would tense up at being touched. But Felix flinching at Chris’s arms on his shoulders swiftly became Felix tugging at Chris’s arms to get him to wrap them around his waist. He pretends to be coy about it, makes up excuses. But Chris doesn’t mind. If ‘feel my heartbeat’ is the cover Felix needs to hide under so that Chris can hug him, so be it. He can play along.

He’d do anything to make Felix happy. He could swear he hears church bells and a choir singing any time Felix’s cheeks rise to reveal his cute pointy teeth. God, even his teeth are cute to him. He can’t help it. When Felix laughs he sees sparkles and hears Cupid snickering at his lovesick condition. He’s hopeless.

Felix has been getting more and more bold. In the middle of movie night, he guides Chris’s hand to rest on his leg. Chris admires how the span of his hand makes the boy’s fit thighs look small. Felix takes the blanket from the back of the couch they’re sitting on and drapes it across his lap. He shifts so Chris’s hand is sandwiched in between his inner thighs. 

Felix stays focused on the television while a rush of endorphins washes over Chris. The handful of other members in the room would never know anything’s up from Felix’s unaffected expression. The innocent front he puts on is starting to become more frustrating than playful. He stares at the boy’s face, only illuminated by the glow of the television. Felix turns to face him; he raises his eyebrows and pouts, “What? I’m cold.”

He wants to fuck that stupid look right off his angelic face. Felix is such a tease. The way he pretends this is all platonic, like nothing’s out of the ordinary. He’s so obviously inexperienced, it’s fucking cute. He wants to pin both of Felix’s precious wrists with one hand and grope up his thigh to his crotch with the other. He’d palm at him until he’s shamefully hard. He wants to defile him. 

“Oh, that’s it huh?” Chris provokes, “I’ll get you another blanket then?” 

Felix’s mouth stutters open but the words trapped on his tongue don’t escape. Instead he rolls his eyes and opens his legs to free Chris’s hand. Chris pats his leg and looks up at his flushed face. 

Felix mumbles, “Just watch the movie.”

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈𝐈: 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐲

Felix slumps back on the couch in Chris’s studio and yawns. Practice finished long ago, but he said he’d stick around to keep Chris company. Chris groans and leans back in his chair, he’s hit a wall with the song he’s working on. 

He can’t conjure up the feelings to write the romantic lyrics that he needs to. He swivels around in his chair to face Felix. He’s just sitting there, scrolling through his phone. But the way his cheeks puff up, the way he absentmindedly plays with his stuck out lips, the way he looks so angelic just sitting there. Messy hair and disheveled clothes and all. Felix looks up at him past his phone and rubs at his tired eyes. Scratch that, he could write a full album of love songs right now. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Can you— What?” Felix sputters, setting his phone down and sitting up straight with a shock.

“You want me to google kissing for you, bruv? I knew you were sheltered but...”

“Fuck off,” Felix pulls Chris by his thighs until his knees interlock with his own, “Dare you.” 

Chris smiles. He places a hand on the back of Felix’s neck, thumb trailing his jaw. He presses his lips against his. He’s gentle, as far as he knows he’s the second person Felix has ever kissed. Felix freezes and his suspicions are confirmed. He retreats and rests his forehead on Felix’s. He stares into his eyes but there’s nothing behind them. Felix is lost. 

He pulls away and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, relax eh?” 

With that one sentence, he opened the floodgates. Felix explodes into a stuttering mess, gesturing his arms wildly, “I can’t— Chr— How am I suppo— When— You know what you’re doing! I’ve never— I don’t know what I’m doing! It’s—“ 

Chris shushes him. He stifles a laugh. He recognizes this is no laughing matter, but Felix is just too cute all flustered like this. 

“Just because I’ve done this before doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing any more than you do.”

Felix cocks his head, “How not?”

“It’s not a skill,” Chris scoffs and cocks his own head to meet Felix’s eyes, “It’s pleasure. Do you know how to feel good?”

“I mean, yeah.” Felix rolls his eyes, his face heating up. 

“That’s all it is. Just do what feels good.” Chris places a hand on the back of his neck and leans in, locking their legs together again. He ghosts his lips against his jawline as he whispers, “And I promise, it feels so, so fucking good, Lix.”

Felix shivers at his warm breath. He knots a hand in the back of Chris’s hair and kisses him. He’s so much more fluid now, he moves with his body instead of his brain. 

Chris roams his hands along Felix’s frame. From his shoulder blades, to the small of his back, to his hips. He tests the waters with a soft squeeze to his ass. Felix hums into his mouth and he takes that as permission to keep going. He slips a hand between his jeans and underwear and grabs at him again. 

Felix jerks away, “Sorry, I—“ 

“No, my fault,” Chris removes his hands from him and rolls back in his chair, giving Felix some space.

“No, I— I gave you the wrong idea.” 

“And what’s that?”

“I— I don’t... I can’t do anything more than what we’ve been doing.”

“... Kissing?”

Felix hangs his head down and messies his own hair, “It’s stupid. You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t!” Chris grabs his hands, “I won’t.”

Felix reluctantly laces his fingers with Chris’s. He exhales a deep breath, “I’ve been saving myself for marriage.” A wash of pink runs over his face. 

“Oh! Wow! Woah. I mean, I knew you were— But... wow.”

“I want it to be special,” he sighs and gazes at the ceiling, “Like, I only have one virginity, right?” 

“So it’s a limited time offer, eh?”

“Shut up.” 

“I’m kidding!” Chris shakes their joined hands around, “I’m not gonna pressure you.”

He wants to. He wants to fuck him right here, right now, “I know this is important to you.” 

It’s bullshit. Marriage is just a piece of paper anyway. Why let that stop you from feeling pleasure? Because of the possible consequences in some afterlife that may or may not be real? Whatever. Felix’s loss. He’s missing out. 

Chris releases Felix’s hands and brushes his hair away from his face. He looks into his eyes, the boy oblivious to Chris’s bitter thoughts, “Let’s just go back to the dorm, okay?” 

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈𝐈𝐈: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐜

They fly out of the country tomorrow morning, and here Felix is laying on his bed finding shapes in the pitch black noise that surrounds him. He knows this cycle like the back of his hand. He takes a liking to someone, they fool around, he admits his abstinence, they lose interest, and he’s alone yet again. It’s different with Chris, though. Chris can’t just disappear from his life. No matter how things end up between them they’ll still live and work together. This one won’t just go away. He has to deal with it somehow. 

He can’t pretend that he wouldn’t date Chris. He’s always been so nice to him. He’s taken care of him since the day they started training together. When he’s broken it off with yet another fling who only wanted him for his body, Chris was there. He’s always respected his beliefs, his boundaries. He trusts him. They understand each other. If he were to share his sex, it’d be with someone like Chris. Someone like Chris, sure. Or, maybe, just Chris. He can’t pretend that he wouldn’t want to wake up to his face every morning, cuddle up to his freshly sprayed cologne as they eat breakfast in bed, go on silly dates with him and talk for hours about things only the two of them would understand. He can’t pretend that he wouldn’t accompany him to the altar, take him as his husband in front of both their families and God. That he wouldn’t want their first night together to be a blessed consummation of their love after they’ve wedded. He would want that. He does want that. But Chris doesn’t. Maybe he doesn’t really want it to play out like that either.

Maybe he wants to do things Chris’s way. Maybe he wants to throw everything he’s been conditioned to believe his whole life out the window. Maybe he wants to rip the bandaid off, lose his virginity to someone he trusts. Maybe he just wants to get it over with. Maybe what he needs to say is, “Fuck with it all. Fuck God, fuck the teachings of the church, and fuck me, Chris,” Felix mutters to himself. He slams his fist on the bed and stretches out. 

“Fuck me, Chris,” he whispers to himself, “Goodness,” Felix shakes his head at himself. He can’t believe he’s doing this, feeling this way. But all he can see in his mind’s eye is Chris hovering over him, holding his legs spread open. It’s wrong, he shouldn’t. But his erection straining against his pajama pants tells him he should. He flips onto his stomach and grinds into his mattress. Felix groans into his pillow hoping the other members asleep in the room can’t hear him. He imagines Chris’s hands on his hips, squeezing his ass as he did the other day. Fuck, Chris’s hands. Strong but gentle. His thick fingers would fill him up so well. He’s experienced too, he’d know how to press his buttons just right. 

Felix trembles, the friction of his bed isn’t enough. Under his breath, he whines, “God, please. Fuck me, Chris.”

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈𝐕: 𝐒𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠

At the crack of dawn Chris steps into the living room, rolling his suitcase behind him. The room has a quiet, almost queasy, atmosphere that only early mornings possess. The quaint eeriness that comes from being one of the few people awake for miles. Chris could bathe in that feeling. 

Minho, Seungmin, and Felix sit on the sofa. They stare at their phones, all in different stages of slouch. A groggy Minho lays, head hanging upside down off the couch. He looks up, “ _Good morning._ ”

“ _Good morning,_ ” Seungmin, half on the floor, repeats without averting his gaze. Chris only nods. Felix locks eyes with him for a moment but stays silent. Chris furrows his brow and makes his way to sit next to him, “G’morning, bro,” he says softly.

“Yeah, g’mornin’,” Felix sighs, still ogling blankly at his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Look at me,” Chris moves his hand in front of Felix’s screen. The other boy turns to face him, he looks exasperated. This Felix has no choir, this Felix has seen hell, “I’m sorry I touched you, I should’ve asked.”

Felix snorts, “That’s not it. I promise.”

“I won't pry if you don’t wanna tell me, mate.”

“I don’t.” His eyes glisten of guilt, his voice drips of shame. 

“That’s okay,” Chris stands up, “I heard we’re rooming together, so I’ll bugger off for now, yeah?” Felix takes pity on him and smiles. There’s the bells, the choir, the cherubs. Heaven has found its way back to Earth. 

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐕: 𝐇𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐦

Chris lies on a hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. Felix is in the shower and he should be trying harder not to imagine it than he is. He could be scrolling through his phone right now, making music, reading the book he swore he’d finish. But he isn’t. Instead, he lies here. Listening to the muffled sounds of water rolling off his bandmate’s body. He’s seen him half naked in the changing rooms before. He knows his frame well enough to vividly imagine what he’d look like splayed out and aroused in front of him. From his narrow shoulders, to his fuzzy calves. Chris wonders if Felix shaves. He doesn’t seem like the type, he thinks.

The bathroom door opening interrupts his thoughts. Felix steps out with only a towel around his waist. He steps past Chris to get to his suitcase, “Forgot my clothes.” 

Chris can’t look away from him. He wishes he could count every freckle, every hair, every droplet of water on his tanned skin. Felix bends to pluck out some clothes from his suitcase on the other bed. Even the folds on his stomach fascinate him. Felix, who hasn’t seemed to notice Chris staring, turns on his heels to head back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Chris sits up, “Stay,” falls out of his mouth before he realizes he’s said it. 

Felix frowns and sets the wad of fresh clothes he’d picked out down on Chris’s bed, “Did I do something?”

“Did you forget overnight? That I wanna fuck you?” He doesn’t know what’s come over him, something primal is driving him. 

“Oh.” Felix laughs. Chris gets that sparkling, angelic feeling in his stomach again, “I’ve thought about that, actually.”

His heart races, “Have you now?”

“An embarrassing amount, yeah.” Felix laughs again, but Chris isn’t sure he finds this funny. By his gaze, he seems to find the spot in the floor between his feet more interesting. 

Chris has half a mind not to pull him onto the bed and pin him down. He made Felix, the Catholic too scared to hook up because of his church instilled purity, fantasize about relinquishing his sex to him. He wants to oblige his fantasies. He wants to gobble him up whole and spit out a tainted boy. 

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? You’re embarrassed?”

Felix looks up at him sheepishly and he knows he’s right. He stands up off the bed. Now eye level with Felix, “Why don’t you show me what you’ve imagined?”

Felix stares back at him like a deer in headlights. Chris’s heart does a backflip. It’s all the more entrancing as Felix isn’t through and through innocent. He’s a normal guy his age; he drinks, swears, plays action games with the bros. Yet when it comes to sex, he’s so clueless.

“I...” Felix exhales a laugh, “I want to. But slowly, Chris.”

“I’ll go slow,” Chris ruffles his still slightly damp hair, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes!” He says this so emphatically, with such certainty, like Chris had asked if the sky was blue, “That’s why I wanna do it, dummy.”

“Take it off,” Chris gestures at Felix’s towel. 

“Just… just like that?”

“I’m open to suggestions, what would you rather do?” 

“Rip the bandaid off,” Felix whispers to himself. He looks down at the carpet and rests a hand between the cloth covering him and his skin. He takes a deep breath and unwraps the towel, letting it fall to the floor. 

Chris scoffs, “Knew you wouldn’t shave.”

“What?” Felix presses his legs together and hides his genitals with his hands. Chris becomes aware of their contrast. He’s still fully clothed, down to his socks. While Felix stands before him, nude as Adam. Suddenly it occurs to Chris, with that thought in mind, that perhaps he was the serpent in the Garden of Eden. Come to tempt Felix with the Forbidden Fruit, which perhaps he’d secretly yearned for all along.

“I was thinking about it earlier, does that embarrass you too?” Chris runs a finger up his chest to his chin, he takes hold of his jaw, “To know I thought of you in the same filthy, sinful way you thought of me?

Felix gulps, relaxing his legs but not moving his hands, “Yes.”

“Tsk. Tsk. And what are gonna do about that, huh?” Chris takes his wrists in his fist, “We should compare to our imaginations, don’t cha think?”

Felix lets him withdraw his hands to press them against his chest. He turns a deep red under Chris’s leering eyes. 

“Feel ashamed? Feel like you shouldn’t be doing this?” Felix nods, “But you want to, right?” Felix nods again.

Chris sneers. He turns Felix around and pushes him backwards onto the bed. He hovers over him, one knee on either side of his legs. Chris admires the image, similar to how he’d envisioned earlier, though the reality of it bubbles up a different feeling within him. To know Felix is actually fully vulnerable to him now. He could reach out and feel him up, leave hickeys on his abs, make him feel so good he cries. 

“If I’m going too fast, you can stop me. You know that right?” Chris says gently, brushing a hand on his cheek.

Felix’s eyes soften, “I know,” his voice is honey to Chris’s ears. 

Chris trails his fingers up Felix’s thighs, toying with the sparse hair on them. Felix squirms but Chris’s body confines him. He draws figure eights on his pelvis with his fingertips, an inch too close for comfort.

“Chris, please.”

Now, that he didn’t expect. “Please what, Lix?”

Felix grimaces, hiding his face in his hands, “Please just touch me already, dickhead.” 

Chris leans back with his hand over his heart in feigned offense, “With that tone and language, maybe I won’t.”

Felix shakes his head rapidly, “No, no, please, please, please,” his face contorts into a mask of desperation and he grabs at Chris’s hands aimlessly.

“Oh, you’re really worked up huh, baby?”

“Baby?” Felix exclaims. 

“Do you not like it?” Chris traces his abs. The boy shivers at the touch. 

“I do, I do,” Felix mewls and bobs his head, “I hate that I do, but I do.”

Chris hums, raking his hands along Felix’s ribs. He loves the way he twitches under him. He can’t help but remember Felix’s initial hesitance to physical intimacy. The same boy who flinched at a hand on his shoulder now lay here squirming at Chris’s prodding at his nude body. He glides his hands downwards, caressing the curves of his waist, traversing over the bones in his hips. He brushes his fingers on Felix’s hardening dick. His touch is so light, so frustrating. Felix wriggles his hips in an attempt to get more contact. 

“You’re so eager, bro.” Chris smiles at him, “Chill out.” He leans down and plants kisses up his happy trail, reaching an arm up to circle his nipple. Felix’s breathing stops, he goes stiff. Chris pinches at him gently and the boy spasms. 

“Sensitive, eh? Don’t touch yourself like that when you jerk off?” Felix says nothing, he dry sobs on every breath. Chris lifts himself up on his elbows, “Don’t tell me… you don’t… jerk off?”

“I do, I do, I do.” 

“Oh, but you don’t do this?” Chris emphasizes his words by massaging his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Felix yelps, “No!” 

Chris lowers himself back down to kiss across his chest. He pecks along Felix’s sternum over to the nipple of his that’s so far been left untouched. Chris licks at his nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly, “But it feels so good, doesn’t it?” He murmurs around him. Felix whimpers pitifully and nods; he looks so drained already. “Don’t want it to stop right?” Felix shakes his head, pouting. Chris removes his mouth from him and hears an involuntary whine come from the boy. He smirks, sitting back up on his knees. Without warning, he wraps his hand around Felix’s length. Untouched, yet fully hard.

Felix’s breath hitches sharply, “Chris…” He’s red from his face to his chest, the veins in his neck faintly pop out as he strains.

“Yes?” Chris strokes him slowly.

“I could cum. Please. Not yet.” He spits out, sounding like a broken man.

Chris laughs, “From this? You really are a pathetic virgin huh?” Felix breathes out a whispered slur of ‘yes’s. 

Chris looks upon Felix wistfully, “No one’s ever touched your precious cock like this,” he smirks, “I’m honored really.” 

Chris shuffles backwards on the bed to bend down and kiss Felix’s tip. The boy jerks around, still trapped by his body weight. He sinks down on him, holding Felix’s dick in one hand and gripping his hips tightly with the other. He bobs up and down, flattening his tongue against the underside of Felix’s dick. He pulls off, lips still around his head, “You don’t cum until your virgin ass is filled, got that?” 

Felix wails like a wounded animal, his sexual frustration has boiled over and Chris refuses to put the damn lid on already. Chris withdraws, letting Felix’s cock slap against his tummy. He pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it aside. Felix gazes at his broad shoulders with stars in his eyes. Chris leans in to kiss Felix, who sputters, “Bro, I’m not having my first time be with someone who leaves their socks on during sex.”

Chris bursts out in laughter and rolls his socks off, throwing them to the floor, “Sorry. I see that’s where the line is,” he says pressing his lips against Felix’s. Felix melts into it, opening his mouth to let Chris’s tongue in. He’s taken Chris’s advice this time around.

Chris grabs his small hand and leads it to feel up his crotch, “How does the story go? Did God really say you mustn't eat from any tree in the garden?”

“God said you mustn’t eat from the tree in the middle of the garden, or you’ll die.”

“But you won’t,” Chris realizes paying attention in bible studies was worth it for this exact moment, “God fears if you eat from the tree, your eyes will be opened to the world as it really is.” He guides Felix’s hand under the waistbands of his sweatpants and briefs. 

His eyes turn the size of saucepans as he feels Chris’s semi-hard cock, “Fuck, take it off.” 

Chris obliges, shifting off of Felix to fumble out of the rest of his clothes. Now, equally as exposed as Felix, he sits on his thighs. Felix’s cute dick peeking out from under his. Felix places a hand around him and sloppily jerks him off. It’s adorable to him. Felix really has no clue what he’s doing, and it only makes Chris harder. 

Chris takes hold of Felix’s wrist and plucks his hand off of his dick, “I want to feel your mouth on me, baby.” Felix’s eyes dart across his own body, “Don’t worry, you’re fine just where you are,” he smiles. Chris shuffles to kneel above Felix’s chest. His throbbing erection eclipses Felix’s nervous, blushing face. He grabs hold of Felix’s jaw and gently tugs his mouth open. Chris smacks his cock on Felix’s soft tongue. The wet sound sends electricity straight to his balls. He opens his jaw wider and invades his mouth, reveling in the encompassing warmth. Felix doesn’t move a muscle, but that’s okay. Chris is quite content with using him as his fleshlight. He fucks Felix’s mouth until he chokes around him. For his sake, he pulls out. Felix coughs and gasps for air like a fish out of water.

“Too much?” Chris asks, turning around to dig through his luggage.

Felix catches his breath, “No, uh. Should I even ask what you’re looking for?” Chris emerges, dangling a travel sized bottle of lube. Felix sighs, “Of course you brought that.”

Chris sits next to Felix and taps on the boy’s legs, “You’ll thank me for it.” He moves to face Felix and pushes his legs up to his chest. Felix pulls an uneasy face, no one’s ever seen this much of him before. Chris pours lube out onto his fingers and circles Felix’s rim, “Have you… ever?”

“No.” Felix says bluntly.

“I’ll be really gentle, I promise.” Chris slips one finger inside him, going further inside at a snail’s pace until he’s knuckle deep, “How does it feel?”

Felix furrows his brows, “I… I don’t know. But keep going.”

“Cute,” Chris mutters. He curls his finger inside Felix, searching for his spot. Felix gasps and thrashes uncontrollably. Found it. 

“Why did that feel so fucking good, fuck,” Felix pants.

“That’s called a prostate, baby,” Chris kisses his forehead, still fucking into him. 

“Is that what that is? Holy shit,” Felix groans. Chris doesn’t mean to laugh at him, but he can’t help it. He adds another finger inside, marveling at Felix’s blissed out face. He doesn’t have to move as slowly now, he thrusts into the knuckle and scissors his two fingers inside him. He curls them both now, taking pride in the way Felix spasms from pleasure. He widens him out, stretches against his tight walls. Felix is taking it surprisingly well, giving Chris the confidence to add a third finger.

Felix squirms, face scrunching into obvious discomfort, “Feels weird.”

Chris slows his movements. Instead of thrusting in and out, he glides his fingers along Felix’s walls. Nipping and sucking at his thighs to distract him as he continues to stretch him out. Felix’s face softens, “I think ’m ready.”

Chris covers his palm in lube and strokes himself, “You’re ready, baby? To sacrifice your godliness for my cock?”

Felix nods his head frantically, “Yes, please, please.”

Chris clutches onto Felix’s thighs and slowly pushes inside of him, watching Felix’s face carefully. He winces. “Does it hurt?” Chris questions immediately.

“K-kinda.” Felix says shakily.

“Good hurt or bad hurt?”

“G-goo… Both?”

“Okay, that’s normal.” Chris plants a kiss on his cheek. Before he can retreat, Felix grabs him by the neck and pulls him in to kiss him. Though unexpected, Chris follows his lead. He’s barely halfway inside Felix. His tight ass around him and his tongue down Felix’s throat is a whirlwind of sensations Chris can’t quite process. 

“You can go harder. Please.”

Chris grips Felix by the waist and lifts up his lower half. He sinks inside of him until he bottoms out. Felix’s deep moans ring through his ears. He pulls halfway out before slamming back into him, “Is this hard enough? Felix whimpers a yes. Chris groans as he fucks into him. It dawns on him that he really is taking Felix’s virginity, the purity he’s held onto for nineteen years. This revered beast to Felix belongs to Chris now. He takes one hand off of Felix’s waist to pump his cock. In Chris’s experience, bottoms don’t usually stay erect while getting fucked. Felix, however, is rock hard. He inhales sharply, “So filthy for me.”

Felix keens, breathless, “I’m good, I’m good, I’m good.” 

Chris matches his pace with his strokes. He can feel himself coming up to the edge of the cliff, “Is this what your God wants?”

By the sounds of Felix, he’s beyond close to his climax, “I’m gonna cum, Chris.”

Chris spits out, “Don’t tell me, tell Him.”

“God, I’m gonna cum! Please!” Felix wails. His eyes are shut tight, his whole body flushed. He knots his fingers in his own hair. Felix’s orgasm streaks his abs, some of it landing in his open mouth. He sounds broken, damned. 

Chris pulls out and jerks himself off over Felix, gaze not leaving the boy’s wrecked face. He’s gonna cum on Felix, his bandmate, his friend, a virgin. He tainted him, his virtue surrendered for Chris’s gratification. “Fuck,” He groans, cum shooting onto Felix’s chest. His body falls numb, his mind goes blank. They both sit there for a moment, regaining their sanity.

“What’s that line? Thou hast eaten of the tree,” Chris swipes their mixture of cum off of Felix’s abs with two fingers, “Cursed is the ground for thy sake, in sorrow thou shalt eat of it all the days of thy life,” he presents his sullied fingers before Felix. Obediently, he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue for Chris to lay his fingers on. He pulls his fingers in and sucks the sinful liquid off. As Felix stares up with a still painfully innocent expression, mouth full, Chris prays to God for once in his life that this won’t be the only time he can desecrate his precious angel. 


	2. EPILOGUE: Morning Light Shines on Debauchery

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐛𝐚𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝

There’s a pounding in Felix’s head. He feels fuzzy, still one foot in the door to dreamland. He’s undressed and unwashed from the night before, same as the fast asleep Chris who curls up at his side. It’s not until he hears Jisung shouting that he realizes the pounding isn’t in his head but at the door. 

“ _Wake up! We have to go!_ ” Jisung yells from the hotel hallway. 

Felix shoots up. His heart beats fast, his blood runs cold. He yanks away the covers and leaps out of bed, shouting back at Jisung, “ _Coming!_ ” He looks down at his nude body and is confronted by the dried semen that trails up his torso. So last nights events weren’t just another sexually frustrated dream of his. In fact, it’s all far too real for Felix to process right now. He rushes to throw on a pair of boxers and yesterday’s t-shirt. He hastily covers up Chris’s bare body with the covers he’d just whipped astray and dashes to open the door. 

Felix is greeted by Jisung’s groggy, unamused face, “ _Get dressed and wake him up_ ,” he nods his head in Chris’s direction, “ _We’ll be waiting in the vans outside._ ” 

“ _Sorry,_ ” Felix frowns, “ _We’ll hurry._ ” Jisung wordlessly throws up the hood of his sweatshirt and flashes a peace sign. He turns on his heels and walks away with his hands in his pockets. Felix shuts the door and heads back to flop onto the bed Chris is conked out on. 

“Chris,” he whines, poking at his sleeping bandmate’s face, “Wake up.”

  
𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐈𝐈: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐛𝐚𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫

Chris groans, he lazily opens his eyes to see Felix staring up at him. How nice, to wake up to Heaven’s masterpiece and the song of angels that accompanies him. 

Said masterpiece taps his index finger on his chest, pouting as he says softly, “We have to go. Get up.” He climbs up onto his knees and out of bed. As Felix pulls his shirt off over his head Chris can’t help but eye him up, stopping dead in his tracks at the evidence of their sin still left on his delicate body.

“Do you… have time for a shower?” Chris queries, meeting his worried eyes with Felix’s.

Felix cocks an eyebrow, “I wish.” He enters their room’s bathroom and wets a towel. He begins to scrub himself down, “It’s in my fucking pubes, you bastard.”

“Oh, it’s my fault is it?”

“Some of it is.”

“Sorry,” Chris laughs. He wills himself out of bed, rising up like a marionette. He sees his luggage is still on the bed and scolds himself for having had such tunnel vision last night. Poor Felix, Chris thought, he slept with his cum befouling his body. Their sticky mess dried in the curves and crevices of his soft muscles. The thought sends Chris’s blood rushing downwards; he slaps himself and stands up out of bed, suddenly sick at what he’d done.

Chris rustles through his luggage, gliding on some deodorant and throwing on the first set of clothes he touches. He glances over to the open bathroom door and sees Felix brushing his teeth. He joins him, walking past the boy to grab his toothbrush out of their shared travel bag on the counter. He suffocates on the silent air in the room. It’s neither good nor bad, merely unfamiliar. The butterflies in Chris’s stomach are fluttering at his insides trying to get out. He didn’t think he’d get this far and it’s jarring how normal it feels. No curse befell the two of them, they weren’t stricken down by a God Chris doesn’t believe in, the world hasn’t shattered overnight. Their lives go on. He catches a glimpse of Felix in the mirror and the foam in his mouth awakens his dirty thoughts yet again. He shakes his head and gently pushes Felix out of the way to spit in the sink. He gargles with a bottle of water and spits out again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he turns to Felix, “See you in the car, br— baby?”

Felix exhales a laugh, “Just call me bro.”

“Right,” Chris kisses him on the cheek, “Get dressed and I’ll meet you down there. Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this little chapter wasn’t proofread but still big thx to xin & i lov my noot noot friends mwah mwah  
> -  
> talk 2 me @kittenhyvnjin :)


End file.
